


your conscience, as always.

by vvishop



Category: Inception
Genre: for mal, making cake
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>내일 세상이 멸망하더라도 저는 AO3에 한 그루 코브임스를 심겠어요.</p></blockquote>





	your conscience, as always.

바스락 바스락 봉투 소리가 났다. 임스는 창밖을 보며 펜 끝을 씹던 중이었다. 아무런 의문도 감정도 없는 임스의 눈에 코브는 어색하게 웃었다.

“왜.”

“뭘 사왔는지 내 입으로는 안 들어갈 건가 보네. 반응을 보니.”

임스는 다시 무관심한 눈으로 창밖을 보았다. 둘은 임시로 빌린 스페인의 펜트하우스 안에 있었다. 다음 일에 필요한 도면이며 윈도우 마커 때문에 얼룩덜룩해진 창문까지 집은 온통 난장판이었다. 아서와 아리아드네는 필요한 조사를 하러 나갔다. 임스는 뭄바사에서 몸만 오느라 머리끝부터 발끝까지 ZARA였다.

임스는 수없이 많은 단어를 쏟아내고 있는 텔레비전에 잠시 시선을 두다 흘끗 코브를 보았다. 코브는 커다란 볼 안에 밀가루를 쏟아 넣고 있었다.

“또띠야라도 구워?”

“아니.”

“바게트?”

“아니. 케익.”

임스는 펜으로 톡톡 제 이를 때리다 코브를 다시 돌아보았다. 손목을 흔들어 시계를 보았다. 시간은 오후 3시를 향해가고 있었다. 목을 돌려 풀며 임스는 자리에서 일어섰다.

“케익이라. 축하할 사람이 누군데.”

답을 알 것만 같았다. 코브에 관해서는 임스는 별로 모르는 것이 없었다. 코브의 새파란 눈동자가 내리깔렸다. 눈에서 감정의 그림자가 잠시 넘실거렸다.

“맬.”

임스가 우유곽을 뜯다가 잠시 코브를 보았다. 쉽기도 하지. 코브. 코브는 임스의 손에 들린 곽을 빼앗아 다른 보울에 전부 다 따랐다. 임스는 봉투 안을 흘끗 보았다. 우유, 계란, 버터, 설탕, 딸기, 초콜렛. 확실히 케익을 만들 작정인 것 같긴 한데. ㄷ자 모양의 부엌은 가재도구도 모두 갖추고 있었고. 갑자기 품에 와락 방금 전 우유인줄 알았던 흰 액체가 찰랑찰랑 담긴 보울이 안겨져 왔다.

“저어. 임스.”

임스의 눈썹이 조금 올라갔다. 코브는 거품기를 꺼내 툭 보울 안에 떨어트렸다. 임스는 보울을 안은 채로 솜씨 좋게 조리용 아일랜드 탁자에 앉았다.

“혼자 만들어야 되는 거 아닌가. 사랑하는 마음을 가득 담으려면 원래 그래야 되잖아.”

보울은 대리석 탁자에 깡 소리를 내며 놓여졌다. 코브는 다시 임스에게 보울을 안겼다. 울컥 튄 액체가 임스의 옷에 자국을 남겼다.

“한 조각도 안 먹을 거면 하지 말던가.”

임스가 몇 번 보울을 젓다가 코브를 보았다. 코브는 군더더기 없이 움직이고 있었다. 청색 셔츠를 입은 코브는 인셉션 일이 끝나자 천천히 여유로워지고 있었다. 가끔가다 태엽이 과거로 감겨버리지만. 임스는 거품기로 보울을 저었다. 코브가 그만두라는 말을 하지 않아 임스는 계속 저었다. 처음에는 묽었던 하얀 액체는 점차 몽글거리는 거품이 져가고 있었다. 임스는 밀가루와 버터를 섞고 있는 코브를 보고 있었다. 코브가 손등으로 볼을 닦자 볼에 밀가루가 주욱 묻었다.

“코브.”

임스가 옆에 보울을 내려놓았다. 임스는 코브에게 팔을 뻗었다.

“와봐.”

임스는 불편해보이던 코브의 셔츠 소매를 팔꿈치까지 걷어주었다. 착착 접는 손끝이 동그랬다. 코브는 임스의 티셔츠를 보았다. 생전 입지 않던 브이넥 셔츠 아래로 휘갈겨 쓰인 듯한 임스의 문신이 비죽이 보였다. 임스의 손이 코브의 팔목을 스쳤다.

“코브.”

허스키한 목소리에 코브는 상념에서 깨어났다.

“내가 젓는 이거 뭐야?”

코브는 흘끗 임스가 젓던 보울을 보았다. 흰 액체 위에 거품 진 덩어리가 떠다니고 있었다.

“크림.”

“원래 거품을 내야 되는 거야?”

“어.”

면도 거품 같은 건줄 알았더니. 귀찮게. 임스가 쯧 혀를 찼다. 코브와 임스의 거리는 다시 멀어지지 않았다. 칼에 꽂히는 것 같은 임스의 눈과 순간 마주쳤다. 임스는 아무렇지 않게 푹 크림에 손을 넣더니 크림 덩어리를 코브의 볼에 처억 발랐다. 코브는 미처 피하지도 못하고 미간을 찌푸렸다.

“젠장. 임스!”

“크림은 이게 재미지.”

킥 웃으며 임스가 제 손을 혀로 핥았다. 코브는 질세라 크림을 임스의 코에 묻혔다. 임스는 얼굴에 크림이 오는 걸 보면서도 피하지 않고 싱글싱글 웃기만 했다. 코브가 물었다.

“뭐가 웃겨.”

“정액 같아서.”

침묵이 흘렀다. 여자가 울먹이며 소리치는 스페인 드라마 소리가 갑자기 천둥처럼 울렸다. 코브는 손등으로 볼의 크림을 닦았다.

“임스. 그 문신.”

코브는 자신의 쇄골을 톡톡 가리켰다. 임스는 아까부터 코브에게서 눈을 떼지 않았다.

“뭐라고 쓴 거지?”

임스는 크림묻은 손으로 자신의 턱을 쓸었다. 웃음기 사라진 눈에 입꼬리만 끌어올려 히죽 웃었다.

“볼래?”

 

***

 

인간의 태반이 섹스를 누워서 하는 이유는 그게 편하기 때문이다. 서서하는 섹스는 각도 맞추기부터 허벅지 한쪽 움직이기도 거지같다. 그럼에도 꽤 많은 사람들이 서서하는 건 지난번에 힘들었던 걸 잊어버리기 때문에. 몸을 스툴에 걸치고 발끝으로 서느라 발에 쥐가 날 지경인 임스처럼.

코브가 뒤에서 헐떡였다. 궁금했다던 문신은 보지도 않고 둘은 허겁지겁 입술부터 맞췄다. 반쯤 내렸던 바지는 임스의 발목에서 덜렁거리고 있었다. 코브의 허리띠가 달칵달칵 허벅지를 때렸다. 코브가 임스의 목덜미에 축축한 입술을 떨어트렸다. 티셔츠 안으로 손이 들어왔다.

끝으로 서느라 고생하던 발을 바닥에 딛고 서자 뒤통수까지 꿰뚫린 것 같이 알알했다. 잔뜩 일어선 페니스가 스툴에 눌려 있다가 코브가 뒤에서 콱 찔러 넣자 무게까지 실렸다. 임스는 악 소리도 못내고 부들부들 떨었다. 코브는 잠시 허리짓을 멈췄다. 임스가 미끄러졌던 손을 제대로 짚었다. 밀가루와 크림이 섞인 진득한 반죽이 손에 묻었다.

“넌 참 시발새끼야.”

“미안해.”

임스는 이를 악물고 코로만 숨을 뱉으며 뒤를 노려보았다.

“어제 네 좇을 물고 있던 놈한테… 와이프 케익을 만들라질 않나.”

임스의 얼굴이 붉게 달아올라 있었다. 눈가가 발갰다. 코브는 입술을 잘근잘근 씹었다. 임스의 등에 머리를 툭툭 갖다댔다. 볼을 등에 문지르자 임스의 심장이 느려지는 것이 전해져왔다.

“임스.”

임스가 몸을 뒤로 빼려는 코브의 멱살을 잡았다.

“멈추면 죽여 버린다.”

코브의 새파란 눈이 일렁였다. 임스는 코브의 눈가를 손가락으로 쓸었다. 코끝이 스쳤다. 다시 입술이 겹쳐졌다.

 

***

 

아서가 돌아왔다. 코브는 엉망인 싱크를 닦고 있었다.

“무슨 일 있었어?”

“아니. 그냥 엎질렀어.”

“왜?”

코브는 열심히 싱크를 닦다가 고개를 들었다. 아서는 가방을 소파에 놓고 부엌으로 걸어왔다.

“왜는 무슨. 엎질렀다니까. 도와줄 거야? 안 도와줄 거면 가만히 있어.”

코브의 신경질적인 반응에 손바닥을 들어보였던 아서는 잠시 주위를 둘러보았다. 느근하게 떠도는 냄새를 맡았다.

“잠깐.”

코브는 물을 틀어 손을 씻었다. 아서가 물었다.

“임스는?”

물을 끈 코브가 고개를 돌려 아서를 보았다. 아서가 바닥까지 엎질러진 밀가루들을 보았다.

“코브. 임스 어딨어.”

임스가 부엌 바닥에서 바지를 제대로 입으며 일어섰다. 검은색 티셔츠와 머리카락은 밀가루가 떡져 엉망이었다. 임스가 나른하게 인사했다.

“안녕. 셜록 홈즈.”

“왜 하필 부엌이야! 침대 놔두고. 됐어. 나간다.”

아리아드네가 들어오는 소리가 났다. 아서는 풀어두었던 가방을 다시 들며 아리아드네의 팔을 잡아끌었다.

“나가자. 아리아드네.”

임스는 우우우 입술을 비죽였다.

“시간차로 들어온 주제에 떳떳하기도 하지.”

코브가 타올로 임스의 얼굴과 옷을 닦아주었다. 임스는 키스할 것처럼 코브에게 다가가는 장난을 쳤다. 코브가 눈을 내리깔았다. 임스는 코브의 뒷목을 쥐고 끌어당겼다.

“지난 시간에서 배운 게 없어? 네 양심은 학습 능력이 없나.”

코브는 임스의 어깨에 얼굴을 묻고 아무런 말이 없었다. 임스가 코브의 귀에 키스했다.

“파렴치해져. 미스터 코브.”

코브가 임스의 허리를 안았다. 임스는 코브를 밀어냈다. 코브는 의아한 얼굴로 임스를 보았다. 임스는 어깨를 으쓱이며 더러워진 티셔츠를 벗었다.

“파렴치해지라고.”

욕실 문이 쾅 닫혔다. 코브는 자신에게 묻은 밀가루를 보았다. 임스가 벗어둔 티셔츠가 허물처럼 구겨져 있었다. 곧이어 두 번째로 쾅 욕실문이 닫혔다.

**Author's Note:**

> 내일 세상이 멸망하더라도 저는 AO3에 한 그루 코브임스를 심겠어요.


End file.
